


Terrifying Customs

by Titti



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Gen, Halloween Challenge, Halloween Costumes, Marauders Era (Harry Potter), Marauders Friendship (Harry Potter)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:54:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27329863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Titti/pseuds/Titti
Summary: Purebloods find Muggle customs truly terrifying
Relationships: James Potter/Lily Evans Potter
Kudos: 22





	Terrifying Customs

**Author's Note:**

> Written for hp_halloween on livejournal and dreamwidth.

"You lot are being ridiculous," Lily said.

"He's terrifying," Sirius answered. "Wormtail, tell them!"

Peter stepped closer, standing shoulder to shoulder with Sirius. "I have to concur with Messier Padfoot; he _is_ terrifying."

"My son is not terrifying… okay, a little terrifying, but it's some strange Muggle custom," James said. 

Remus chuckled. "It's just a Halloween costume, mate. You see something a lot more terrifying every month."

Sirius frowned. "A werewolf? Pft, that's just a curse."

"And it's not that terrifying next to a stag," Peter said.

"And you've never been able to catch Wormtail," James added.

"Ha! You agree with us. He is terrifying," Sirius said.

Lily pinched the bridge of her nose. "We're going to a children's Halloween party. There aren't many things a three-month old baby can be."

"A ghost?" Peter said.

"A vampire?" James added.

"A werewolf?" Sirius put in.

"He's a _baby_ for Merlin's sake. I'm not dressing him as a dead or dark being." Lily shook her head. "Come on, time to go."

Remus laughed. "It's Winnie the Pooh; Harry will be fine."

Sirius frowned. "It's a bear that talks."

"Muggles are weird," Peter muttered.

"With terrifying customs," James whispered before going after Lily.


End file.
